Finding Our Fantasy
by duckieluver222
Summary: When the senior year starts for Yuna and her friends, things get interesting when Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka transfer. Things get worse when Yuna finds she has feelings for Tidus, but what about... YxT RxG LxW
1. First Impression

Finding Our Fantasy

A/N Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and since I love FFX, I decided to share my story with you. Well, to start off, I'm Duckie and I will be updating regularly. Please r&r. I could use the constructive criticism, seeing as how this is my first ever fanfic. Well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and/or any of the characters… Too bad, though. :D I did, however, make up the fake last names.

The peace was short lived at Besaid high school. Everyday, there was something to worry about.

"Yunie! Yunie! Yunie! Where are you?" Rikku asked as she ran through the halls, knocking lockers closed as she ran past.

Rikku Yamashi was amazing! She was a bundle of joy! She had the long blonde hair that everyone wanted and complimented her on and she loved dressing in cute outfits to get the boys to look her way! Rikku wore her hair in a tight ponytail that had small pieces of hair framing her perfect face. She wore a short, green skort and a yellow bikini top covered by a mesh top with green meshing and yellow converse high tops. She also had oceanic breeze blue eyes. And for that, she was the most envied girl at Besaid High. She was Yuna's cousin and her best friend. They had been together since they were little children. Yuna was the level headed one while Rikku was the one you looked to for cheering up!

"Yes, Rikku?" Yuna asked as she heard Rikku running down the halls, calling for her.

Yuna Kikageki, on the other hand, was much more different. Yuna wore short and tight black shorts with a train coming off the side which had purple and white accents. Along with this was a white tank top with lace fringe. Yuna had short hair that barely came down to her shoulders. It was very flowing and natural. From various parts of her hair, she had small beads entangled into her hair. She had bi-colored eyes that made her a shoe-in for the "Best Eyes" award. One eye was a beautiful periwinkle blue and the other was sea foam green. She wore black, nearly knee-high boots and had yellow armlets around her upper arm. As her and her friends were the "in" crowd at school, every guy was after her heart. One of the many including Seymour Guado, whom which Yuna couldn't stand to be around. Yet, he still tried for her heart.

"Guess what Yunnie?" Rikku asked as she bounced up and down.

"What, Rikku?" Yuna closed her locker and looked over at Rikku who had a huge smile spread across her lips.

"There's a new kid, Gippal. Have you seen him?" Rikku asked as she stood on the tips of her toes.

"Umm…" Yuna was trying to recall a new boy named Gippal. "Nope. I'm sure I'll see him, though."

Rikku turned away from Yuna and started dreamily to the ceiling of the high school. "He's so cute! I hope he talks to me!" Rikku slid her hands into a fist and eased them under her chin.

"Rikku," Yuna started in a sarcastic way, "you like someone new every week."

"I don't!" Rikku gave Yuna a small punch on the side of her right arm.

"Hey!" Yuna scolded as she rubbed her right arm. "I didn't know about Gippal, but I knew that there was a group of exchange students from Zanarkand."

"Yes, there is Wakka, Gippal, and Tidus." A recognizable voice sounded as it approached.

"Lulu!" Yuna exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "It's been a long summer, hasn't it?"

Lulu Geigana was that unique girl that people would label "Goth." She really wasn't, though. Though she usually wore black, it was for the mere fact that it looked amazing on her petite little figure. She wore black jeans and a black tank top, different from her regular black dress attire. She sported black boots as well as her everyday red eye contacts. She always wore red contacts. She felt that by wearing them, she was a little more unique than people took her for. Her hair was also something that made her stand out. She had hair strewn everywhere! On the top of her head, there was a messy and chic bun that was held together by two antique chopsticks. From the bun, she had small braids hanging down from her head, secured by small, blue hair ties. If you put Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu side by side, you would think that Rikku and Yuna would be the girls who made fun of Lulu, but they didn't. They had been friends ever since Lulu transferred to Besaid High in 9th grade.

"Hey Miss Yuna!" Lulu exclaimed as she hugged her friend back. "You haven't seen the new guys?"

"Nope, maybe we'll run into them." Yuna stated as she walked alongside her friends. Just after Yuna said that, the three boys turned the corner and started walking towards the girls.

"Oh, here they come!" Rikku quietly exclaimed as she closed her eyes and did a small jump. "That one's Gippal."

"The one on the right." Lulu clarified for Yuna. "The one on the left is Wakka and the one in the middle is Tidus."

"Oh." That was all Yuna could manage. They all seemed like nice people, but if you went to her school, you would figure that Yuna would be ready to pounce on anyone of them like a tiger. She never would, though. She didn't want to seem like the typical school slut that some girls are stereotyped as.

Tidus Sikigatamo was actually pretty cute. He had spiky blonde hair that was spiked down. As well as his amazing hair, he had deep, mesmerizing eyes that drew you in the minute you saw them. They were as blue as the sea, and sparkling as two diamonds. Yuna couldn't really see herself with him though, due to the fact that she was popular and he was not. Tidus sported black knee-length shorts and a yellow top that slightly showed his toned chest.

"Rumor is, Tidus has already been recruited as star blitzball player." Rikku whispered to Yuna as Yuna showed a nod of approval.

"Look at Wakka's hair, could it be anymore dreadful?" Lulu asked rhetorically as she rolled her eyes.

Wakka Torimashi was a fairy handsome looking boy, besides the fact that he had red hair that spiked up only in the front. Lulu swore that Wakka looked like he stuck his finger in an electrical plug-in. Wakka was exceptionally tall, though. Although, he was no taller than the other two. Wakka also had deep eyes. Not as deep as one would say Tidus' were, but they shone as a deep blue. He was wearing yellow shorts and black beach sandals along with a blue shirt. Wakka seemed like a party person, but who was Yuna to stereotype?

Yuna gave the last one, Gippal Torgeaka, a good look over. He seemed like a boy version of Rikku. He was very lively looking and quite cute. He sported black knee-length shorts and a black collared shirt, not dressy. He had a sweet sense to him and had hazel colored eyes. He had the strut that was a carefree happy-go-lucky form that obviously got the attention of girls. Rikku had her eyes set on him as he walked down the hall. Yuna figured that the two of them would make a cute couple.

"Here they come… shh!" Yuna hushed the group as the guys walked past them.

"Hey there!" Tidus stopped in front of Yuna and her crowd. "I'm Tidus Sikigatamo, and you all are?"

Yuna froze in her spot, not able to say anything. Rikku, seeing Yuna's stiff appearance, nudged her forward.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Yuna." Yuna stuck out her hand and Tidus responded to her action by shaking her hand. Shoot, she forgot her last name! "Kikageki."

"And I am Rikku, Rikku Yamshi at your service!" Rikku bowed her head. Upon getting up, she stuck her hand out to Gippal in particular.

"Last but not least, I'm Lulu Geigana." Lulu managed to put her hand out near the middle. Suddenly, Wakka took her hand and kissed it.

"And I am Wakka Torimashi, pleased to meet you." Wakka bowed to Lulu as a hidden disgusted look swept across her face.

"I am Gippal Torgeaka. Pleased to meet you, ladies." Gippal said, calmly as he looked up at Rikku with a smile sewn across his face.

"We are all new here and I was wondering, do any of you know where room 214 is? I have Algebra next and can't figure out for the life of me where it is!" Tidus asked as he playfully hit his head with his hand.

"Oh, I can take you there, I have Algebra as well." Yuna answered as she giggled at his stupid actions.

"Great, we can get to know each other!" he smiled at Yuna and turned to his friends. "Well, I'll see you all at lunch. Have fun!"

As Tidus told his friends farewell, Yuna stood, frozen, gazing into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful! She couldn't help but not take her eyes off of them.

"Uhh, Yuna? You okay?" Tidus asked as he noticed her staring at him.

"What?" Yuna asked as she snapped out of her daydreams.

"You okay? What were you staring at?" Tidus asked as he stood next to her, trying to look at what she could have been staring at, besides him.

"Uhh, nothing… I'm fine." Yuna could feel herself burning up on her cheeks. She put her hand on her cheek, and sure enough, they were as warm as the deep summers in Besaid.

"Okay, then. Lead the way Miss Yuna Kikageki!" Tidus exclaimed as he put his hand in front of him, slightly bowing his head.

As Yuna started walking with Tidus trailing along with her, she could feel the eyes of all the senior girls on them. They probably thought that Yuna and Tidus were a couple. Sadly enough, they weren't. Yuna also realized that there was an awkward silence between the two.

"So, Tidus, where are you from?" Yuna asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Zanarkand. The town where everything happens!" Tidus exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. "Have you been there before?"

The questions were turned on to Yuna. "Umm… no, I haven't. What's it like?" Yuna felt slightly embarrassed as she told him that she hadn't.

"Oh, it's beautiful, the stars are bright, the buildings are tall, the people are friendly, and it's a nice place." Tidus answered as he waved his hand in the air, drawing a sky of stars with his palm.

"Oh. Well, here we are, Algebra." Yuna said as they walked into room 214.

Yuna took her regular seat and looked up at Tidus who seemed to be searching for a place to sit.

"Ahh… class, welcome to another year of Algebra. I am Mr. Harigomo and I am glad to have you here in my class. Also please say hello to Mr. Tidus Sikigatamo, our newest student addition who is all the way from Zanarkand." Mr. Harigomo motioned for Tidus to take a seat. "Tidus, sit next to Yuna."

"Yes, sir." He answered as he strolled over to Yuna's side.

"Well, hello again Miss Yuna." Tidus felt himself saying as he set his books on his desk.

"Hello to you, too." Yuna responded, shaking her head up then down.

"Ok, class. I know it's the first day of school, but I thought we could get this done and over with." Mr. Harigomo stated in a business manner and he folded his arms and leaned against his desk. "Tonight, I would like you to find a partner, go to his or her house, find out about each other, and then see if the two of you can make a five variable mathematic equation and then solve it."

Yuna shook her head in approval, while glancing at Tidus out of the corner of her eye. He was also looking her way with a sweet smile forming on his lips. Yuna knew that he wouldn't be her partner, but oh well. She should find someone soon. She scanned the room looking for a back up partner, in case Tidus didn't ask her or if he turned down her request. She turned and saw Seymour, sitting alone, also looking around for a partner. Why did he have to be alone? Then, he looked her way and smiled. Oh no! Yuna turned to Tidus.

"Hey, Tidus, you wanna be partners?" Yuna asked quickly so she didn't have to be Seymour's partner.

"Uhh… sure, sounds fun!" Tidus answered as he smiled at her.

Yuna turned to see Seymour, staring at Tidus and her with a look of jealousy, glaring at them as well. Then, LeBlanc walked up to him using her sensual strut and sat beside him. Yuna knew she didn't have to deal with Seymour, then. Whew! Seymour was a popular guy, but boy did he get on Yuna's nerves! He had a very calm talk that made you wonder what he was really thinking. Although he was unbearably popular and they were the ideal couple, her being the cheerleader and he being the Blitzer, he kind of scared her. The look in his eyes wasn't comforting. He had long, blue hair that mesmerized most girls he came in contact with, and had beautiful glassy blue eyes. She felt, in a way, kind of guilty, but she had to admit, she felt more relieved than anything!

"So, Tidus, you wanna come with me to my house after school?" Yuna asked as she turned to her Algebra partner.

"Sure, you wouldn't want to go to my house, anyway! It's not unpacked or anything yet!" Tidus joked as he closed his eyes and laughed incessantly.

Yuna suddenly didn't feel so shy around him anymore. At that moment, she knew that this year at Besaid High, everyone would be in for the ride of their lives!

Well, thank you everyone! This was the first chappie and my second one will be up once I get one review! Remember, this is my first fanfic and I might update on Sunday, but I am leaving tomorrow and will be back Sunday. If I have a review, I will for sure update for you! Cya!


	2. Unexpectations

A/N Hey everyone! I'm back! Promised I'd update soon! Well, so far, everything is starting to level out in the story, so the love is coming soon. Anyway, thank you to my few reviewers, you all are so sweet! Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't any Final Fantasy X and/or any of its characters, though I might… These days, you never know… Just kidding!

Yuna and Tidus reached her house in a matter of minutes after school. Since they both decided to do their Algebra project together, they thought they should hang out at Yuna's house and do their project there.

"So, Tidus. Tell me about yourself." Yuna couldn't bear the awkward silence, so the broke it.

"Well, I'm Tidus, I'm from Zanarkand-"

"Tidus." Yuna interrupted him and gave him a slight glare. His eyes were so beautiful. She couldn't think of any other way to describe them.

"Ok then." Tidus said as he mimicked her head movements. "Well, I'm from Zanarkand, I love Blitzball, I'm currently single, in 12th grade, I live a few streets down on Ocean Side Ct, and I am working with you on a project."

Yuna found herself staring at him the whole time. How could he be single? When she heard him say that, she immediately wanted to just ask him out. She couldn't though. Her insides tingled at the though of them going out. She felt her cheeks turning red again.

"Yuna? Yuna?" Tidus interrupted her thoughts, or rather "daydreams."

Yuna shot her eyes in the other direction, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'm Yuna, we live on Ocean Bay St, I'm also single," Yuna had to throw it in so he would know. "My best friends are Rikku and Lulu, my enemies are LeBlanc and her best friend Dona, and I am head cheerleader at our school."

Tidus threw his hand in the air.

"Awesome, so you'll be at the Blitzball games!" Tidus looked happy about Yuna's news. Yuna knew it wasn't because of her, though, it was because he'd have another girl cheering for him.

Suddenly, Yuna didn't feel like the most wanted girl at school, she felt like the most desperate.

The silence fell upon the two again, only being cured by a knock at the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be." Yuna uncrossed her legs and got up from her seat, wandering toward the door. She looked out the window but saw no one. Suddenly, when she opened the door, she saw him.

"Yuna!" It was Seymour. He used to come over and chat with her daily, but those days stopped when she stopped answering the door. He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and twirled her around on her marble entry-way floor. "How is my girl doing today?"

Seymour set Yuna down, then lowered his head to kiss her, but missed. Yuna leaned to her side, avoiding contact with the ugly beast.

"I'm not your girl." Yuna could feel anger boiling to her surface and Seymour hadn't even been there for five minutes.

"No, but you will be someday." Seymour pulled her to him and held her close. Yuna felt herself, once again, in a frightful state from him. Little did he know, though, that Tidus was in the other room.

"Tidus is here and we're working on our project, could you let me go before I get him in here to kick the living crap out of you?" Yuna had never threatened someone before, but in a way, it felt good.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two can go back to your business." Seymour was sure to use air quotes around business, making Yuna wonder what business Seymour was talking about.

"Hey, Yuna, you ok?" Tidus asked has he walked into the room, seing Seymour grasping on to Yuna as if her life depended on it. "I thought you said you were single?"

"I am. Seymour was just leaving." Yuna removed his hand from her waist and shot him a glare that would make anyone run for cover.

"Oh, tsk tsk, Yuna. No need to lie to Tidus. Goodbye." Seymour walked out the door and she blew her a virtual kiss.

"Uggh, could he be anymore annoying?" Yuna asked as she rolled her eyes, stumbling on her own thoughts and falling on Tidus. "Sorry."

Tidus looked at Yuna, almost wondering if she stumbled on purpose. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going to go now. Honestly, I'll leave you with your thoughts." Tidus helped Yuna up and then showed himself to the door of her house.

"Wait, we need to do our assignment." Yuna almost whined as he headed out.

"I really don't feel comfortable here at the moment. Sorry Yuna, but, after seeing Seymour, I feel like I'm just going to go do the project on my own. Please understand." Tidus searched Yuna's face forgivingly.

"You know, it wasn't my fault." Yuna felt herself contradicting.

"Yes, but it seems like you would very much like to do this project with him and that's fine with me. You just shouldn't have done it behind my back." Tidus said as he walked back over to her.

At that moment, Yuna felt like Tidus was almost a bit, jealous, dare she say? She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking that Yuna likes Seymour, didn't want to tell him, and was going to do the project with Seymour behind Tidus' back. Yeah, right.

"Are you, jealous?" Yuna felt a smile forming on her lips as she asked him that question.

"No, I just don't want to be hurt by someone I've only known for a day." Tidus' words stung Yuna's ears. Is that really what he thought about her, that she was a cold-hearted bitch?

Tidus started heading for the door again.

"Wait, I have something to say." Yuna felt like she was going to explode if she didn't tell him. But, what would he think?

Tidus turned around, folding his arms across his chest, obviously thinking "This better be good."

"Wouldyagotothedancewithme?" Yuna threw the words together due to her nervousness.

"What?" Tidus instantly unfolded his arms as a surprised look spread across his face. Oh no, here come the tears and screams.

A/N Well, a little later than I wanted to update, but when I got home, I had a science report to finish. Anyway, I'll probably update again this weekend due to lack of homework, but for the most part. I probably (usually, at least) won't update on week days. :D Thank you to the 2 nice reviewers, this one's for you!


	3. Yearning For Your Love

A/N See, look at that quick update! Well, now that Yuna brought the dance up to Tidus, what will he think, what will he say, how will he react? All your answers right here! I would really love it if you R&R, though it is not required. A few friendly lines are just nice to get once in a while!

Disclaimer: Yes, magically in the last day I bought Final Fantasy and I am taking it over! Mwhahah! I wish… good for you all, too. No, I don't own FFX and/or any of its characters.

Tidus took a minute to contemplate what Yuna had just said. Yes, Yuna had just asked him to the Senior Kick-off dance. Yuna wanted to go with him, but she could feel every ounce of emotion she owned freezing on her face as she looked away from Tidus' face.

"Yuna…" Tidus walked over to Yuna, uncrossing his arms in a sensitive and calm manner. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes…" Yuna paused. How dare she let him have all the control? Suddenly, she felt sheepishly ashamed of herself and was scared to look at her own reflection. Sure she wanted him to say yes, but how vulnerable could she get? What in all of Spira was she thinking?

Tidus grabbed her chin and tilted it up so their eyes met. Yuna's eyes instantly shifted to the left side of the room, not feeling like she deserved his glistening stare.

"I-" Tidus then paused as well. She asked him over Seymour. One, she barely knew Tidus, and two, Seymour was the richest and most powerful man in Besaid High, but yet, Yuna chose him. What could he say to that? "You don't know me, Yuna."

Yuna didn't need to look into his eyes to see the hurt and wonder that overtook his senses. She knew she made a mistake.

"I'm going to my room. Good-bye!" Yuna shouted as she put her face into her arms, crying in a low tone, hoping Tidus wouldn't hear her.

Yuna felt the tears stream down her face as the burnt her already hot cheeks. She just ruined her chance with the nicest, cutest, sweetest, and most caring guy she'd ever met. What was she thinking? She couldn't stop asking herself the same horrid question that she didn't even have an answer for.

Yuna flung herself onto her bed, burying her head into her feather down pillow. She sobbed her eyes out as she thought about the humiliation she just caused herself. Why? Why in all of Spira did she have to fall for the boy of her dreams who she couldn't have?

"Yuna?" Tidus' voice rang through her room. When Yuna heard his voice, all she could think of was hate and pain.

"Go away, Tidus, you made yourself pretty clear down there!" Yuna yelled into her pillow, directing it all at Tidus.

"Can I say something?" Tidus asked as he walked over to her bead, sitting on the edge and casually resting his hand on her back.

Yuna shivered from the feeling of his touch. Oh how badly she just wanted him to be there with her, as hers and no one else's.

"Why, what's the point?" Yuna reluctantly looked up at him with her red and tear stricken face. Sadness welled up inside her and she just wanted to cry.

"Yuna, I want to tell you something, but I can't say it." Tidus looked down at the sheet of her bed as he felt her eyes on him. He knew that she liked him. He then looked out of her window. The day was cloudy and the weather was dreary. The small rays of sun that escaped from the depths of the clouds overflowed the room, giving Yuna and Tidus both rays of hope.

"Tidus, I al-" Yuna was cut off by Tidus leaning in to kiss her. He slowly kissed her as he lie himself down next to her on her goose feather comforter. Yuna put her hands up to his back and sqeezed him as the kiss deepened.

When Tidus pulled away, Yuna felt rather disappointed. She felt, at that moment, that nothing, not even Seymour could ruin her day. She looked up at him in a questioning manner as he rested his head on he pillow.

Yuna started to shiver. She couldn't figure out if it was because she was cold, or due to the fact that her and Tidus just had an intimate kiss that was being replayed in her head.

Almost sensing her feelings, Tidus grabbed the blanket that layered the lower half of the bed and covered them both, then embracing her. He then kissed her on the head and looked down to see her slightly closing her eyes. She looked like a content angel not to be disturbed.

"Tidus, I've only known you a day and we're already kissing. Am I the only one this feels awkward to?" Yuna asked, her eyes still remaining closed as she laid her head on his tone and trimmed chest.

"Apparently so." Tidus answered mischievously, causing Yuna to wonder what thoughts were crossing his mind.

Yuna eased her hands up to his golden hair as he tied his arms around her waist. All day, she just wanted to be in his grasp and now she was. She felt so calm and felt like she lost all the control she had in her body. Tidus could do anything and she wouldn't move. She looked up at him, wishing for just one moment, he would kiss her again. Almost sensing her thoughts, he leaned in towards her, but not for a kiss, for more of a tease. He then pulled away as if something was wrong. As he pulled away, he slowly looked towards her bedroom door. Someone was outside the door, coming in quickly…

A/N Whom could it be? Will Tidus say yes to Yuna's question? Will they have to keep their relationship on the DL, if they even have a relationship? Will their "relationship" go to the next level? Find out next chapter!


	4. When In Doubt

A/N Well, hello again! I am having a small case of writer's block, so this chapter might be short! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am very excited for you all to read the next chapter! I am planning on updating as much as I can over the weekends since my school work is always piling up on the weekdays! Also, with the Holidays around the corner, I might think about writing an extra chappie, so to speak, having to do with all the characters and the different ways that they all celebrate the Holidays. Or, it might just be a key chappie in the story, I'm really not sure yet. I need your feedback, though! P.S. Thank you so much YukiVampyra, I thought about what you said and I am taking your advice! In this chapter, the other character do come in, so every one can look forward to that! Happy reading!

-Duckie

Disclaimer: Ah, once again, I don't own FF and/or any of its character:D

Yuna looked toward the door, wondering who would've let themselves into her house. Suddenly, the door slammed open and in barged Rikku.

"Oh, Rikku, it was just you!" Yuna grasped her chest at the fright Rikku had caused to befall on both her and Tidus.

"Get away from my cousin, you lazy half-headed gigolo!" Rikku yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran over to him and dragged him off the bed. "Gippy told me all about your rendevous with your previous girlfriends!"

Tidus fell off to the side of the bed, rubbing his head from the crash. For a second, he couldn't remember where he was, then it all came back to him. Yuna gave him a questioning look.

"Ya, that's right! I caught you!" Rikku pointed her finger at Tidus and then she looked towards Yuna. "Tidus is a meeny, Yunie!"

Yuna then shifted her eyes towards Rikku. Could Rikku not see that her and Tidus are actually starting to like eachother?

Suddenly, Tidus rose off the floor and brushed off his shorts.

"So if I hang out with you, this is what is going to happen?" Tidus asked Yuna, pointing to her insane cousin.

"No, Tidus I don't even-"

"Save it! Yuna, I thought I liked you and I thought you liked me. I should've known the truth when that Seymour guy came over here." Tidus threw his arms in the air. Yuna felt like he was over-reacting a bit. She didn't even know what the heck Rikku was talking about.

"Rikku, please clear this up!" Yuna asked as the then, too, rose from her bed.

"You see, Yunnie, Gippy told me how every time they transfer to a new school, Tidus always picks the new girl to get to know, then, he hooks up with her, just so he can get a social A on his first day." Rikku used hand motions so vividly that Yuna got a tidge bit scared. It was almost as if Rikku had practiced them.

"What?" Tidus gripped his head and then ran his fingers through his hair angrily. Where would Gippal get off telling Rikku _that._

"Is this true, Tidus?" Yuna looked into his deep eyes, searching for an answer. She really didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but if she didn't have another side of the story to listen to, she couldn't decide who was telling the truth. Her eyes welled up with anger, hate, love, every possible emotion. Is that really all Tidus wanted with Yuna? For her to give him a status boost? No way was she going to let some Blitzball player mess with her heart! Even if she did care for him deeply. It was just lust, mere lust!

"Get out!" Yuna screamed as she pointed to the door. "Get out of my house right now!"

"I'm sorry, Yunie." Rikku said appoligetically as she ran to her cousin's side. "Hey! I know what will make you feel better!"

Rikku started bouncing on Yuna's bed, causing Yuna to bounce as well. That was Rikku for ya, always making the best out of the worst situation.

"Rikku, nothing could make me feel better right now!" Yuna cried into her pillow as she whined the words out of her mouth.

"I bet shopping could!"

At that, Yuna's head popped up. Shopping was the best cure for a sad girl. But, then again, she was really sad and didn't need to shop at the moment.

"Gippy, Lu, and Wakka are coming, is that cool?" Rikku asked as she shook her sisters legs.

Great! Yuna would be the loner, the 5th wheel, the lonely girl in a sea of couples. Yup, shopping was _just _what she needed.

Yuna mumbled no into her pillow in a dreary tone, but obviously Rikku thought it was a yes, which would explain her sudden burst of energy!

**At the Mall**

Lulu was walking at the edge of the group, trying to keep her distance from Wakka. Though, he did keep inching his way over towards her. Lulu made a slight look of disgust and looked towards Yuna for help. Yuna was still in her own world.

Why would Tidus use her? Didn't he feel something between them, or was that exactly what got the other girls? Why would he ever pull a cheap trick like that? Was that whole story Rikku said even true? A lot of thoughts and scenarios overflowed into Yuna's dark and hurt mind. What was she thinking?

"Crap!" Gippal screamed out as he stopped dead in his tracks. The whole group followed suit. "I'm extremely hungry!"

"Fine!" Rikku exclaimed as she punched Gippal on the right arm. That was just like her "Gippy." Yelling something random out and turning the conversation towards food. "Fine by me, at least! I'm starving! Yunnie and I last ate at lunch time, right?"

It was obvious that Rikku was trying to include Yuna in on everything so she wouldn't feel left out. Yuna didn't really care, so all she could do was just nod her head. So many thoughts, so little answers.

"Gippy, where should we go?" Rikku latched herself on to Gippal's right arm as she evaded Lulu, who almost ran into her trying to escape Wakka.

"Come on, Lu. You can't hide your feelings towards me any longer." Wakka stated as he once again lunged towards Lulu.

"Yes I can, seeing as how I have no feelings for you." Lulu responded as she put her hand in his face.

Yuna knew there would be something between the two one day. They were both extremely stubborn, after all. Lulu was always standing up for herself and Wakka was always chasing after his wildest dreams, even if it was in the midst of the public eye.

Yuna looked up to see where they were headed. As a matter of fact, beyond Rikku and Gippal latched onto each other, Lulu and Wakka playing tag, she saw him. She saw Tidus, but he looked different. Of course, that was besides the fact that another girl was grasping him. It was none other than Dona, Leblanc's best friend.

A/N Ah ha! Betchyall you weren't expecting that! Well, I thought I should make things a little more dramatic with a hit of tension! Anyway, R&R. I might update when I get home tonight from shopping!

-Duckie


	5. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

A/N Well, hello again! I know, it took me a while to update, but now that it's the Holidays, you can expect a lot of updating! 2 weeks of school, woo hoo! Yay! Let me also explain something, one reviewer suggested that I make my chapters longer, well, I also thought about that. I will try to make them a bit longer, but the writing time I do have is very small. I'm sorry if they aren't always long, but I have a minimum goal of 1000 words per chapter. Anyway, here this chapter goes! Thank you to those loyal reviewers who review every time I update!

Much Love

-Duckie

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any of its characters…

Yuna looked down to her feet. Tidus, why was he there? Out of anywhere he could've been, he had to be there? Yuna felt herself start to tremble as she replayed their romantic scene in her bedroom. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. How she felt when Tidus touched her and kissed her, it was like no other feeling. If Rikku hadn't ruined their moment, maybe him and her would be at the mall, not him and Dona. Thoughts raced through Yuna's mind. What she had felt for Tidus, was it real? Then she remembered, he never did give her an answer on if he would go to the dance with her.

Rikku shot Yuna a look that showed she was sorry. She immediately ran over to her cousin's side.

"Yunnie, I'm sorry he's here!" Rikku grabbed Yuna by the arm and then hugged her, causing the whole group to stop in their tracks and turn their attention to the sad girl.

Yuna looked at where Tidus was, he was rapidly approaching. She just wanted to walk the other way, but she couldn't. There was no doubt in her head that he had already seen her. So now what? What could Yuna do? She didn't want him to see that she was hurting from what he had done.

Suddenly, him and Dona came. They were right in front of the group. It was almost as if Tidus wanted to tease Yuna and show off his new prize to her.

"Hello unfortunates!" Dona laughed as the words came out of her mouth, then turned towards Tidus and pulled him in for a kiss.

Yuna shuddered as she saw the two embrace each other. A few hours ago, that was her, not Dona.

"Hey Gippal, what's up Wakka?" Tidus high-fived the two and shifted his eyes to Dona, and then back to the two of them.

"Nice!" Gippal mouthed to his friend.

Rikku, hearing this, walked away from Yuna and up to Gippal, then punching him in the arm.

"That's what you get!" Rikku glared at him and turned to Dona. "Why are _you _talking to _us_ if we're so unfortunate?"

Tidus looked over at Yuna who leaned over the railway and looked down at the people on the first floor, walking around to shop for their own reasons.

Yuna wouldn't even look their way. She wanted all too badly to avoid Tidus' looks that he would give. He didn't care about her, so why would she care about him?

Dona glared at the group and smiled up to Tidus.

"I wanted to show off my new prize!" Dona looked at the group victoriously. She knew she really did have _the _prize. She just didn't know how bad Yuna wanted to have Tidus as well.

Rikku looked back over to Tidus who was avoiding the group's obvious icy glares.

"How could you? How on earth could you bring another girl up to us, in front of Yuna, and then have the nerve to even talk to us?" Rikku stared at him straight in the face, showing no signs of fear in her eyes or her voice. Never had she seen such pretty eyes, such as Tidus', go to waste. She then stole a look at Yuna. "Don't you have anything to say, Yuna?"

Yuna finally felt ready to look Tidus in the face as much as it may hurt her. She walked and joined the group and walked in a careless manner.

"So, where to next? I want to buy something pretty for the dance. Did I tell you guys I was going with Seymour?" Yuna couldn't help feeling a feel of victory when she said that in front of Tidus. Yuna stole a glance at Tidus and glanced long enough to see a look of jealousy find its way onto his face. Her job was done.

Yuna smirked as she turned her head away from him. Though her friends gave her looks like she was insane, all she cared about was getting Tidus back for the pain and hurt that he has caused her. Yuna turned away from the group and walked away, only turning to find she was being followed, not by her friends, but by Tidus. Yuna saw him and turned her back towards him and walked faster. They left Dona and her friends in their wake.

"Yuna, stop for one minute." Tidus said to her as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I don't care what you want, I don't care what you think, and I sure as hell don't care about you!" Yuna felt herself yelling in the middle of the mall. People around them stopped to see what was going on, only to find a fighting couple.

"Why did you invite me to the dance if you were going with Seymour?" Tidus looked at Yuna, almost with a sad puppy-dog look in his eyes. Yuna felt a pain in her heart for being mean to him, but hey, who was the one who had someone new hanging all over them?

"I felt sorry for you because you were new at school." Yuna lied. She knew she liked him, but hopefully, he didn't know, then he would think she was a lier.

"Yuna, why are you being this way? You weren't like this earlier?" Tidus looked extremely sad. Part of him wanted to just grab Yuna and take her problems away, then the other part of him wanted to hate her until she died.

"You are the one with Dona! Who, by the way, is the school slut, in case you haven't noticed! If you wanted to go with me so bad, you would've said yes and you _definitely _wouldn't bring Dona to the mall and drag me away to talk to me while she was with you!" Yuna felt the emotions she tried so hard to conceal resurface again.

"Whatever! You _are_ a bitch, Yuna! I can't believe I ever loved you! I guess I was fooling myself! But I will say that I wasn't using you, your cousin is crazy!" Tidus turned and walked back to Dona, then putting his arm around her waist.

"He _loved _me?" Yuna stared off as she watched Tidus walk off.

Yuna's friends ran to her side to comfort the sad and pitiful looking Yuna. When her friends reached her, they all encircled her, giving her a group hug.

"He _loved _me?" That was all Yuna could manage.

A/N: Well, it was my longest chappie yet and I am proud to say that it is also my favorite. I will tell you ahead of time that I really do enjoy making twists in my stories, so you can expect some interesting things in the future! I did try to stretch this chapter out. I was also originally going to leave it at a cliffhanger after Yuna announced that she was going to the dance with Seymour, but that would've been too short! Anyway, I will update tomorrow. By the way, thank you to those few loyal reviewers who keep coming back for more! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

-Duckie


	6. All's Fair in Love and War

A/N: Before I advance any further in the story, I will tell you all that your reviews really do matter! I am writing this story as I go, though I did have a rough draft. I really enjoy adding twists, as you might be able to tell! To tell you the truth, this was originally going to be a "fluff" story all the way, but I enjoy twisting things around too much! ;) Anyway, for Seashell- don't worry, you will find out more about those 3 words Tidus said to Yuna.

-Duckie

Yuna wasn't one to take things lightly. Yuna stood, dumbfounded, as she watched Tidus walk away.

_Meanwhile with Tidus:_

"Oh, baby, what did you just do? How could you say that to the unfortunates?" Dona smacked Tidus on the arm, hurt by his words toward Yuna.

"Dee, remember our plan?" Tidus grabbed her hand and started rubbing in inside his two hands.

Dona looked up to Tidus and looked around the mall. She spotted a nearby hallway and pulled him into the hallway. She instantly grabbed his neck and pulled him down toward her, also pulling him into a kiss.

When they were done, Tidus looked down at her.

"What was that for?" Tidus put his arms around her waist.

"Because, you are extremely smart. Yuna _will _believe you and come running back for more." A smirk found its way onto Dona's face as she held his hand and walked out of the hallway.

Tidus couldn't believe he was doing this to Yuna. He did like her… for a while. Now, he was just glad he would be with Dona, executing his plan perfectly. There was only one problem, he actually found himself jealous of Yuna going with Seymour…

_Back with Yuna and her friends:_

"You showed him, Yunie!" Rikku jumped up victoriously with Yuna and gave her a high-five. Little did they know, the rest of the group was looking at them like they were insane.

"Hold on, let me grab my cell phone." Yuna pulled her pink flip phone out of her purse and quickly punched some numbers on the keypad.

"Who are you calling?" Lulu stepped up to the front of the group and questioned Yuna.

"Seymour. You didn't think I was one to lie, did you?" Yuna smirked and gave a mischievous look on the edge of her lips.

"What, I thought you hated him, ya?" Wakka looked over at her like she was going crazy. As a matter of fact, Yuna wasn't so sure she wasn't going crazy, either.

"Hi, Seymour." Yuna's smirk turned into a frown as she turned so the group couldn't see.

The group was on her tail, trying to hear every detail of the two's conversations.

"Ya, I know, I was so _not _in a good mood earlier." Yuna looked disgusted, yet her friends still didn't see. "Ya, I wanted you to go to the dance with me."

Yuna bit her fingernails as she listened to Seymour's scarily calm voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh." Yuna paused. "Yes, I am shopping for this really pretty dress and I was also wondering which color looks better on me, black or blue?"  
Yuna had a sensual voice when she said that, hoping to lure Seymour into her little web.

"Perfect! I can't wait for you to see me in it!" Yuna then clicked off her phone and looked over at her friends. "Black it is."

At that, Gippal looked over the group with a questioning look, almost as if he had missed everything that had just happened.

"Yes?" Yuna questioned him, almost as if she sensed he was confused.

"When are we going to eat?" Gippal piped up, shifting his eyes around the group.

"Uggh! Gippy!" Rikku sighed heavily in unison with everyone else in the group.

"You guys can go, we're going to go shopping for dresses!" Lulu announced as she pointed towards the food court.

"See ya later, ya!" Wakka said loudly as he waved to the girls who were walking in the opposite direction.

_In the Prom People dress store:_

"What would you lovely young women be looking for today?" the saleswoman asked politely as she approached Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna.

"I'm looking for a classic, short, black, and sparkly dress." Yuna responded back politely as the saleswoman took her to the black dress section.

"My name is Beverly if you need anything." Beverly showed her the section and then turned to Rikku. Seeing her attire, asked easily, "You must be looked for something wild, exotic, and bright, yes?"

"How did you know?" Rikku asked while in her _hyper_ mood, not picking up that Beverly guessed by our outfit.

"Wild guess. Right this way, please." Beverly showed her to the bright dress section.

"Thanks bunches, Bev!" Rikku had already adopted a pet name for Beverly, Bev.

"And you, miss?" Beverly turned to Lulu.

"Something, long, slinky, and black." She looked around the store while describing what she wanted.

"Ahh, you might find what you are looking for over where your friend is." Beverly responded, motioning to where Yuna was searching for a dress.

"Thank you." Lulu smiled and turned to walk away.

The girls seemed to be frantically searching for a Senior Kick-off outfit. All of them knew that it had to be something that reflected them. This was the first and last kick-off dance they'd ever have.

Yuna stood at the rack and stumbled as she frantically searched for a dress. She found herself stopping as her legs crossed below her. She wanted to get up before she fell, but thoughts came to her mind. What did Tidus _really _mean by what he said? She so badly just wanted to ask him, find him and ask him, but she couldn't. Se refused to be drawn in by him once again, no matter how much she wished she could run to him and be with him…

A/N: Well, this was basically just a chapter to let you know what was going on between Tidus and Yuna and what those three words really did mean. I was originally just going to have this be a short chappie with a small conversation between Dona and Tidus, but really, how boring would that be? I appreciate your feedback, the good and the bad. Keep those reviews coming in! Also, please read my oneshot fanfic and review it! I hope you likey like!

-Duckie


	7. Sickiningly In Love

A/N: I know, I know, a lot of you might be wondering why Tidus is being so evil? Well, there is an explanation, but I can't tell you, it's a secret:D Shh… Well, I am updating for you all and I can honestly say, I do like the way this story is going. J Well, I am trying extremely hard to update as much as possible. Here you go!

-Duckie

Disclaimer: I don't own FF, don't you know this by now?

After the thoughts that had crossed Yuna's mind, she figured it out. She had to ask Tidus what he meant. What if she never found out?

Yuna grabbed a black dress and took it to the cashier. It was a long, black, and full sparkly dress. As much as she just wanted a normal, black dress, she decided against herself. She looked over to where her friends resided. As Beverly rang up the dress, Yuna pulled out her credit card and quickly handed it to Beverly.

"Here you go, miss." Beverly handed the card back to Yuna along with her dress, neatly folded into a clear bag.

"Guys, I'm gonna go home. I'm feeling tired." Yuna lied to her friends as she checked the time on the watch that was neatly placed on her wrist.

"Ok, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Rikku waved to her friend as she quickly walked out of the store.

_At Yuna's house:_

Yuna was sitting on her bed, looking over at the white phone. She seemed extremely fidgety. She was debating with herself whether or not to call Tidus and ask about what he had just said to her.

How could he love me? That was all Yuna was thinking about. She barely even knew him! Sure she _liked_ him, but definitely not _love._ She was not that insane.

She set her hand on her white bedspread as thoughts overflowed her unsure mind. She started to lean over toward the phone, then, she stopped herself. She was just going to go to bed. She was tired and it was already nine o'clock. She felt so overwhelmed she just laid herself down and fell asleep.

_The next morning:_

Yuna woke-up feeling sick to her stomach. She was still having stomachaches from the previous night's events. She felt as though she was definitely too sick to go to school and _way _too sick to see Tidus.

She got up and out of her bed and walked down the stairs to the first level of her house. She walked on the marble floor and through the entryway, then finding her way into the kitchen.

Her parents had been away for a few days now, on a business trip, of course. She knew that when they would return, they would be leaving to go live in Kilika and would be leaving her until her graduation. It was all about business with her family. But who was she to care? That was what paid the bills after all.

She started looking through the refrigerator for something to eat for breakfast. She pulled out two eggs and cracked them over a pan and turned on the stove. She reached over her counter and dialed her school number.

"Besaid High, how may I help you?" the lady on the other end asked happily.

"Yes, Yuna will not be coming in today." Yuna tried her best to sound like her mother.

"Yuna who?" the other lady asked as Yuna heard her typing away on her computer on the other end of the line.

"Yuna Kikageki." Yuna answered more than politely.

"Ok, then. Tell her to get better."

The phone clicked off and Yuna went back to mixing her eggs in her pan.

When the egg was done being mixed, Yuna set it on a plate and walked back up to her room. She quickly turned on the TV. To her, nothing seemed to be on. When she was done eating her egg, she set the plate on her bed stand and rolled over uncomfortably on her side. Despite how much sleep she got the night before, she was still unbelievably tired. She felt herself, once again drifting off with good thoughts in mind…

_Later:_

Yuna woke-up once again to the alarming ring of her cell phone. Yuna reluctantly rolled over and picked it up. The number was familiar, it was Rikku's. She then looked over at the clock, which read three o'clock. School was out and Yuna still felt sick. She really didn't feel like talking to Rikku, but she still answered the cell phone.

"Hello?" Yuna answered in a drowsy voice.

"Yunnie! How come you didn't call me this morning? I was worried sick!" Rikku screamed, sounding genuinely worried.

"Uggh, Rikku, could this wait until later?" Yuna felt herself sounding a little cranky.

"No! Yuna, you didn't call me!" Rikku sounded extremely angry and worried.

"Rikku, I'm tired I don't feel good, bye." Yuna was about to hit end, but then   
Rikku spoke.

"Tidus said something, Yuna." Rikku's angry and worried voice turned sad and dreary.

"What?" Yuna brought the phone back up to her ear and listened intently.

"He isn't with Dona anymore. I heard him talking to Gippal, he said it was just too hard, his plan, that it." Rikku stopped.

"Keep going." Yuna wanted to hear the whole story.

"His plan to make you jealous, then draw-" Rikku stopped abruptly.

"Keep going, Rikku!" Yuna hopped out from under the covers and punched her bed with her fist, wanting to hear all about Tidus.

"Yunnie, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Rikku finished her sentence and Yuna heard the phone click.

"No, Rikku!" Yuna became extremely angry that her friend just hung up on her. Of course, she couldn't stay mad at Rikku, though. Yuna knew Rikku would bring some of her friends over to wish her well.

Yuna was still tired and once again laid down. Only this time, Yuna couldn't find enough peace to close her eyes. Yuna felt butterflies form in her stomach as she thought about Rikku's words. What did Rikku mean by "His plan?" Yuna felt herself lying down in her bed, tossing and turning uneasily. She wanted so badly to know what Tidus meant. Suddenly after her thoughts, she heard the doorbell ring. She looked out her window and down at the entrance of her huge house. There were five people but she couldn't see who they were. She ran to her closet, threw on a baby pink tank and black shorts and slipped on her black fur slippers.

Yuna felt herself running down the stairs to see who was at her door. Before answering the door, she did a small hair check and saw she had serious bed head. She flipped her head upside down and flung her hands rapidly through her hair. She once again checked and saw it looked better than it had before.

Yuna pulled the door open to see all her friends standing there: Rikku (of course), Lulu, Wakka, and Gippal. But where was the fifth person who she saw? Then, she saw him. Tidus was standing out and away from the door, almost in the middle of the driveway. Why on earth would he be there? Yuna couldn't help but wonder.

"Why in the heck is he here?" Yuna blurted out before thinking.

"I don't know, Yunnie! I think he is going over to Gippy's to hang and he had to come here." Rikku said, not sounding very convincing.

"I want him gone!" Yuna pointed to the end of the driveway where people exit out through.

"Dude, chill, ya?" Wakka asked politely as he gave her the hush sign with his hands, indicating she shouldn't speak so loud.

"I know he was just trying to get to me when he said what he did yesterday." Yuna told the group.

Suddenly, Tidus looked over at her and rolled his eyes. He then walked over to Gippal's white mustang and got in, leaving the house.

"What the heck, dude? That was my car!" Gippal turned to Yuna and put his hands on his head in a worried manner. "What if he crashes?"

"Didn't that key set have your house key on it?" Rikku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Crap!" Gippal turned back to the driveway and started running after Tidus and his car.

"Gippy, you can come with me!" Rikku then followed suit and ran after Gippal.

"Wait, Rikku, you were driving me home!" Lulu added as she pulled up her dress and started running after the two as well.

"I need to talk to you while the others are gone, ya?" Wakka stated in a questioning manner. "May I come in?"

"Oh, sure!" Yuna snapped out of her daze and opened the door so that Wakka could come in.

"There's something I need to tell you, about Tidus." Wakka bowed his head, avoiding eye contact from Yuna.

Yuna froze at Tidus' name. What was it about that name that made her freeze and start crying silently?

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I also hope you can sense the tension between Tidus and Yuna. I really wanted to mix things up a bit between them, more tension, drama, hate, love, more everything! I also think this chapter is pretty long. Considering in printing format, it is three pages long, my others have been 2 pages long. Well, I hope you like this chappie. I know I will probably get a lot of criticism for making their relationship very wishy-washy, but that's fine. This is my story and I hope you like it, anyway! If you don't, then that's fine. Thank you for all your reviews!

-Duckie


	8. A Secret Between Friends

A/N: Well, hello again everyone! I know it has been almost a month since I last updated, but we just finished mid-terms, I was out of town, very busy during the break, and have been bombarded with after school activities! Oh, and on top of that, I couldn't even think about what I wanted to write or where the story was going to go. I think that once I write this chapter, it will be easier to go on. Also, the reviewers haven't been reviewing. Tsk tsk. The quicker you review, the harder I will work to put up another chapter.

Much Love

-Duckie

Disclaimer: You think people would know by now that I do NOT own FF or any of its characters, I just own the world! Mwahahaha (coughs) Uggh… I mean, my story, ya… just my story.

Yuna felt the name reach her insides and make her feel nervous all over again.

"What?" she asked to Wakka as she, too, bent down, trying to make eye-contact.

Wakka diverted his gaze to a piece of artwork placed in her living room. It was a picture of a waterfall in a lush rainforest with a rainbow stretching lightly on the waterfall's current.

"Tidus came here to tell you something, but I-" Wakka drifted off, rubbing the back of his head and turning slightly towards Yuna.

Yuna snuck a gaze past him down and outside to her driveway. She could see the three running furiously after Tidus. She once again felt her heart skip a beat. Why was she thinking about him? He was being such a jerk! She liked him, yes, hated him more, technically at the moment, yes.

"Hm?" Yuna pursed her lips a bit and gazed back to Wakka's drifting eyes.

"I think I should let him tell you himself." Wakka glanced at her and then showed himself to the door.

Yuna didn't bother to protest. Wakka was a firm believer in his own word and wouldn't sway even if Lulu asked him to.

"Uh, I don't think I'll be seeing too much of him anymore." Yuna twisted a knot in the corner of her shorts and then pulled them down a bit.

"Why's that?" Wakka was finally looking at her straight in the eye.

"Well, I was thinking, I think I might go to Kilika with my family." Yuna stood sideways against the wall, arms crossed and smile faded.

"Since when, ya? How could you think about leaving a place like this?" Wakka motioned to the world around him.

At that precise moment, the car, which had been down the driveway last time Yuna checked, was at the front of her house with Tidus standing in front of it with a soft smile on his face. Yuna knew it wasn't for her and probably never would be. She knew that he was screwing with her heart to piss her off. Maybe what Rikku had said about him was true. He's just a user and an abuser. Even though, she still couldn't take her eyes off him and his eyes.

As if sensing her eyes gazing at him, he quickly shifted so that he was looking right at Yuna. Yuna's face started to heat up faster that a hot day in Mexico.

"Well, it's a thought." Yuna looked away, once again, towards Tidus. The others were sitting in the car, playfully punching one another.

"A crazy thought, ya?" Wakka started to walk away when Yuna noticed something, he was trying to make her like Tidus again. She suddenly realized how obvious the whole thing had been.

"Wait!" Yuna unintentionally stopped Wakka by grabbing his arm and then quickly pulled it away.

"Whatcha' need ya?" Wakka turned around and looked Yuna in the eye as a smile formed at the edges of his mouth. Yuna didn't recognize the smile. She shifted her weight to her opposite foot and looked at her feet in the process.

"Can I tell you something?" Yuna was avoiding eye contact as she shyly smiled.

"Ya, what's on your mind?" Wakka sat down at an entry seat which had red royal embroidery on it and cherry wood.

Yuna stole a glance out at the car and met her eyes with Tidus'. She wanted to smile, or even say something. But her mind wouldn't allow her, even though that's what her heart told her to do.

"I have to tell someone. I have to tell you." Yuna paused and saw Tidus staring at her out of the corner of her eye. What was it about him that made her move with caution for fear?

"Spit it out, the-"

"I like Tidus and I screwed everything up and I don't know what to do about it!" Yuna whined loudly enough for him to hear, low enough for the others not to be suspicious of anything.

"Well, uh. No offence, Yoon, but why are you telling me?" Wakka rubbed his head and raised his eyebrows at her words.

Yuna was slightly taken aback by his hurtful words. Why was she telling him? She furiously started thinking, not knowing what to think about.

"Because, if I told Gippal, he would've run to Rikku, if I told Rikku, the world would know in five minutes, and if I told Lulu, she would've acted colder to me than you are." Yuna stated clearly. She then heard her words, realizing the last part didn't come out right. "Wait, that's not what I meant."

"It's ok. I get it, ya? So, how could we let him know?" Wakka asked in a low key, understanding voice that shook Yuna up a bit.

"Ok, I never said anything ab-"

"Wakka, car, now!" Rikku yelled as she appeared out of the car, feet planted, pointing to the ground.

"Oh, I gotta go! I won't tell a soul, Yoon. I think you know that I wouldn't by now." Wakka waved to her and received a hug from her as well.

"Thank you."

Wakka was off in an instant with the group and waved one last good-bye to Yuna. As soon as she saw the group off, she closed the door and went to her room. Things felt so, so… different now that there was tension between the group. She felt partially responsible in a way. She didn't want to make things weird between Tidus and any of her friends he could possibly hang out with.

Yuna walked up to her room and pulled out her Geography book and began reading section nine in chapter five. She knew she had missed that section today because her teacher warned that the class would be covering it today. She started reading about Australia and the type of government they have and got very interested in the material. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Yuna looked over and knew, before she saw who it was, that it was Rikku. Reluctantly, she looked at the phone and sure enough, it was Rikku. Yuna pressed the ignore button and then picked up her phone when she was sure Rikku gave up. She furiously dialed a confusing combination of numbers and held the phone close to her ear. She waited for him to pick up, he did. Yuna heard his voice, then sadly hung up the phone. There was something she needed to do…

A/N: Well, that's that! Once again, I am extremely sorry for the long-awaited update. This time, please review if you would like me to update quicker. Hopefully, my computer will allow me to update soon this week. I hope to update within a week. Who was the mysterious caller to whom Yuna was making her call? What is she going to do about all of the "tension?" Find out next time! Remember, review if you want me to update really quickly this week!


	9. The Perfect Plan

A/N: Hey everyone! I bet you all are glad I'm updating. Well, it's late, so this is going to be short. Remember, keep those comments coming!

Much Love

-Duckie

Yuna knew what she had to do. She had to tell Tidus how she felt. It was a perfect time to work her mysterious magic. The bonfire was right after homecoming kick-off dance, two nights away. It would be a perfect time to tell him... But the question was, what would he say?

Yuna called her mother and had a quick conversation with her about moving to Kilika.

"Sweetie, nothing would bring me more pleasure than to see you down here with me." her mother sounded happy at Yuna's almost-final decision.

Yuna concluded the conversation and hung up the phone. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a beautiful black dress. Homecoming was going to be interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yuna woke up and then got dressed. She knew she was going to school and she would be just fine.

She dialed Rikku's number on her phone. Rikku almost immediately picked up.

"Hey Yunie Yoo! What's up? Coming to school?" Rikku bubbled on the phone.

"Ya, but I'm sort of dreading it." Yuna reluctantly answered the questions Yuna threw at her.

"Because of Tidus..." Rikku giggled at the end of her sentence.

"No, that's not it..." Yuna said, sounding unsure. She knew why she didn't want to go to school... She didn't want to see Tidus with Dona or some other girl. She knew that she would have to face him sooner or later, though. Preferably, later.

"Yes it is! Yuna, I know you better than that!" Rikku exclaimed. "It's ok, I'll make sure that you can avoid him completely! I'm good at these things!"

Yuna rested the phone on her shoulder as she pulled out a jean skirt and a white tank top that said 'Love' on it.

"Listen, Rikku. Just let me handle it, ok? I'll see you at school." Yuna immediately hung up without waiting for her to say goodbye. She didn't want to deal with Rikku talking about how Yuna should avoid him, or how she should talk to him, or even how she should tell him off.

She went over to her bathroom and threw on her clothes. When she was completely dressed, she walked to her closet and grabbed her blue flip flops and slid them on. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She needed to come up with a plan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yuna got to school, she jumped out of her white Jetta and walked through the halls to her locker to see Seymour waiting for her, perched against her locker.

"What do you want, Seymour?" Yuna asked as she pushed him aside and focused her attention on the combination lock below her eyes.

"Listen to me, Yuna, and listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." Seymour stated as her grabbed her wrist from twisting the lock. "Stay away from him. He's nothing but bad and I actually care about you..."

Yuna looked up at him and noticed that Tidus was right behind him, walking with her group of friends. She quickly grabbed her books and knew exactly what she was going to do...

"Hey, I'm going to the dance with _you _aren't I?" Yuna asked, grabbing his hand with her free arm and resting it on her waist.

Yuna stole a glance at the group. Yuna noticed that a new addition was in their "clique." Dona was walking right next to Tidus with her arms wrapped around him. She watched the group walk past, acting as though they didn't see her. She noticed Tidus looking back at her however, so she grabbed Seymour and kissed him lightly.

Tidus's jaw dropped in awe as the group started walking.

"Kiss _and_ diss." Yuna whispered under her breath as she walked away from Seymour, leaving him questioning the past events... But not just him, Tidus as well. But there was something she didn't know about Tidus and what he was thinking, something she probably would wish she could've known before what she was about to do...


End file.
